Fan:Cataclymon
In the time where the Digital World was still being formatted, and no Digimon yet roamed it in land, sky, or sea, an influx of data burst into being deep near its core. This data gathered and expanded, for many hundreds of years, constantly growing and expanding outward to the surface until at last, the flow stopped and a beast was formed. This beasts sheer magnitude was of such a level, it brought the Digital World to a grinding halt, terminating many of its newly forming processes and preventing the creation of any further Digimon other than it self. In response to this, the Digital World, sentient in and of itself as more time passed like this, eventually devised a solution capable of handling the beasts magnitude. It began siphoning off stray fragments of the data constantly rolling off the beast and began relocating it off-world. Once it could operate at full capacity again, the Digital World created a single server where it could house all of this data, Nirvana--the Digital Moon, far and away from any creatures reach. At first the beast was embittered toward the Digital World for leaving it in such a weakened state, but as things began to evolve as they were meant to with other digital lifeforms coming into being around it, over time the beast understood and came to be at peace with the Digital Worlds interference. It came to realize that it had been detrimental, devastating even, to the Digital Worlds health and structure. The beast decided on what its name should become at that point, for if things had continued as they were, surely the Digital World would have been left in a cataclysmic state of ruin... it dubbed itself Cataclymon. Description Cataclymon Full Data: It stretches from one end of the world to the other from the tip of its tail to the end of its snout, reaching up into digital space in height. 2% Data: At least ten feet long and standing several off the ground. A massive semi-mechanical wolf-dragon digimon, its body is made of black digizoid with chrome streaks around certain parts, such as a triangular pattern around the eyes that trails down the snout to the nose. The maw is filled with six layers of fangs, three to the top and three to the bottom, one row behind another. The fur, though made of digizoid, is soft and flexible, acting like natural fur in that regard yet still retaining the resilience against attacks that digizoid is known for. Thick, chrome pipes extend out from the chest just below the throat and down to the middle of the belly, which wrap around the body and align over the middle of the back, into a series of cannons angling at thirty degrees into the air. At the lower legs, starting just beneath the joint where they bend, chrome dragon scales layer over one another on the front and sides, ending at the paws where large saber-like claws emerge. Above these scales more chrome pipes, only one to each limb, emerge from the middle of the joint and wrap around the side, angling off at thirty degrees towards the air. At the end of the tail, a dragon skull is formed, snapping at anything in its path and is sentient in its own right, free of Cataclymons controls. Attacks * Existence : The mere existence of this figure is capable of bringing the evolution and processing of the world to a halt, pushing it beyond its limits until, if nothing is done, the very world falls into untold destruction and chaos. * Limited Eruption : The cannons/pipes on the back take on a low orange glow and erupt with multiple energy beams. Depending on its size, the destruction this reigns can either destroy stars in one hit or tear apart the landscape around it for seventy feet.